


Carry My Heart

by tardistype221b (TardisType221b)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/tardistype221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where people are born with an external, removable, crystalline Heart that is intrinsically tied to their physical and emotional well-being. For a person to be just properly healthy, their Heart needs a few loving touches from friends or family a day. Couples usually give their Hearts to each other as a sign of trust.</p><p>Jared's boyfriend is abusive and when he throws him out with a broken heart and nothing but the clothes on his back he has nowhere to go. He is found by Jensen passed out on the side of road who takes him in helping him fix his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the SPN kink meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79757.html?thread=29258381#t29258381

 

Jared was riding the bus, on his way home from work. He felt better today. Maybe Alex had touched his heart today. It was nice being able to feel something other pain, loneliness, and emptiness. Those seemed to be all he felt these days. He knew he didn't deserve it. After all if he hadn't been such a screw-up Alex would touch his heart more.  

The bus arrived at his stop and Jared got off. It was a nice day but Jared couldn't bring himself to muster up a spark of happiness for that. It was too much effort. He walked the two blocks from the bus stop to home. As he approached the brownstone that they lived in he could see a lot of bags on the front steps. Jared was curious. What were they for? Did Alex finally decide to throw out his junk that was littering the house? 

 Alex was sitting on the steps outside. Was he waiting for him? That was unusual. But as he drew closer to his house he realized that the bags weren't junk. They were his things. On the steps. Alex was throwing him out. Jared didn't understand what he had done wrong. 

 When he reached the steps Alex looked up at him. He was holding something in his hand, his heart. Perhaps he'd give it back, Jared thought selfishly. He knew it was selfish, your significant other was supposed to have your heart, Alex just hadn't given his to him yet because Jared wasn't worthy of it.  

"Alex, what- why are you doing this?" Jared asked.  

"Jared are you really that naïve? Did you really think I didn't know?" Alex asked condescendingly. Jared looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean? Didn't know what?" He asked. 

"Don't lie to me you cheating little slut." Alex spat. He stood up, enraged, and Jared could see the anger in his blue eyes. "Staying 'late' at work, going to lunch with that girl, Gen- Jenny, whatever her name was! You're cheating on me and I won't stand for it!" Alex exclaimed. Jared looked at him eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Alex ever think that he was anything but devoted, fully in love with him? Of course he could...Jared obviously didn't show it enough, and Alex was right he had been staying late at work lately, he just had this big project he needed to get done, it was important. 

"Alex please, I promise you I would never cheat on you. I love you Alex please, don't do this. I gave you my heart Alex, I don't know what else I can do to show you how much I love you." Jared pleaded. Alex shook his head. 

"Jared, you disgust me with how pathetic you are." He went inside and slammed the door. 

"Alex! Wait!" Jared exclaimed. "Please let me in!" Alex opened the door a crack after a minute and Jared's hopes lifted only to keel over in excruciating pain when Alex threw his heart out on the steps and it shattered into little pieces. 

~*~ 

Jensen was almost home. It had been such a long day at work and he was looking forward to just collapsing on the couch with a beer and relaxing in front of the TV for awhile. His boss had given him some extra work at the last minute so he had to work overtime. Jensen wasn't complaining too much, it was extra money after all and it wasn't like he had anything to do after work but he was tired. When he was close to home Jensen saw a road block in front of his street. Nothing fancy, not even a police car. Just a sawhorse with a sign saying: Road Closed, Local Traffic Only. Well his house was there so Jensen assumed that's what the sign meant by local traffic but there wasn't enough space for his car to fit. He had to move the sawhorse over. Jensen sighed in frustration. It was starting to get nippy out and he hadn't brought a jacket. He pulled over and got out of the car. He pushed the saw horse over to the side giving his car enough room to get through. Then he saw the ditch next to the side which was illuminated by his car's headlights. There was a man there, knocked out on the ground! Jensen went over to him and knelt down to take his pulse. He was alive, thankfully and from what he could see there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him, but he didn't seem homeless either, no reason he'd just be laying in a ditch. He shook him a bit getting no response. 

"Hey, hey wake up!" Jensen said loudly trying to trigger a response. Nothing. Then he saw blood trickling out of the man's clenched fist. He tried to pry his fist open and the man's eyes shot open, he seemed to realize where he was and started to scramble away from him, holding his bloodied fist close to his chest. 

"Hey, hey." Jensen said softly trying not to scare him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his hands up showing that he didn't want to hurt him. "I was just worried." The man's eyes were wild looking, darting around every which way and scared, he seemed very scared. Then Jensen realized just what had happened to the poor man. He had his heart broken. Jensen knew that he should take this man to the hospital to get treatment but he wouldn't. All they would do was knock him out and give him happy pills as they tried to fix his heart and get therapists to help him  'move past his trauma'. It was all bullshit. None of it never worked. It didn't help his mom and Jensen had to watch as she wasted away with no idea how to stop it. She's dead now. It didn't surprise anyone, but it still hurt. Jensen vowed for it not to be the same for this man. 

"Hey what's your name?" He asked. There was silence as the man stared at him wide eyed, his eyes reflecting the light from the headlights of his car.  

"J-Jared." He eventually said. 

"Hi Jared, I'm Jensen. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. It's awfully cold out and my house is just up the road. Do you want to come inside for a little while?" Jensen asked. He watched as Jared seemed to struggle with the decision before nodding slowly. "Ok good. Can I come closer?" Jared nods again and Jensen gets to his feet and walks, slowly closer to Jared who was still sitting on the ground with his bloodied fist to his chest. He offers Jared a hand and Jared takes it and helps himself up. He seems to be physically okay, aside from his hand, if not a bit tired and weak. Jensen helps Jared to his car which is nice and warm since the heat has been going. They get in and Jensen drives around the sawhorse, down the road and pulls into his driveway. 

"There we are home sweet home." Jensen says with a small smile. Jared doesn't seem as pleased but Jensen knew why. With a broken heart it was hard to feel or concentrate on anything besides the overwhelming pain. "Let's get you inside and warmed up. It looks like you've been outside quite awhile." He helped Jared out of the car and into the house. Before when he was scared he at least showed some emotion, now his eyes just looked blank, just resignedly accepting whatever was going to happen to him, he also looked pale but in an unnatural way. He went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for Jared but by the time he returned, Jared was already dead asleep, still clutching his fist to his chest.  

~*~ 

Jensen tried to sleep. He was tossing and turning everything that had occurred over the past few hours was plaguing his thoughts. He had spent two hours after Jared had fallen asleep on the couch gently prying open his fist and using tweezers to take out the shards of his heart from the cuts that they had made in his palm. Jared's palm was a cut up mess and Jensen knew that Jared would need help with fixing his heart so he had to make a call. 

"Shards of Glass: Professional Heart Restorers, Misha Collins speaking." 

"Misha, hey it's me Jensen." Jensen said. 

"Jensen! Hey, how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages." Misha replied. 

"Hey, yeah I'm really sorry about that but I'm calling you on business." Jensen said. Misha gasped. 

"Jensen, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. 

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. It's just a...friend." He wasn't really sure what to call Jared but he couldn't say that he was the guy he found on the side of road. 

"Oh well, okay." Misha said. "I don't mean to sound rude but I'm just glad it's not you." 

"I'm glad to hear you care so much about my well being." Jensen said only half jokingly. His heart had been neglected for sometime. He knew he should let Misha touch it tomorrow but would feel awkward doing that in front of Jared. 

"Can you come over tomorrow morning?" Jensen asked. "And bring your tools?" Misha sighed but acquiesced. 

"Yes I'll be there." He said. Jensen smiled, Misha was the best in the business, if anyone could get Jared on his feet it'd be Misha. 

"Good." Jensen said. "Just tell me how much and I'll try to get it to you as soon as I can." Misha sighed exasperated. 

"Jensen no, you are my best friend. It's on the house." 

"Misha really-" 

"No." 

"Fine." Jensen said giving up. He'd try to slip him some money on the sly. "I'm going to bed it's been a long night I'll see you tomorrow." Jensen said. He hung up the phone. It was only 10 pm but he felt exhausted and totally drained. So he went to bed and here he was at midnight still awake staring at his ceiling. Jared was in the living room, lying rather awkwardly on his ratty couch and Jensen couldn't help but think about how Jared had had his heart broken, what had happened. He wanted to know but he knew that it might take some time before Jared was up to talking, after all the experience was likely very traumatic. Luckily Jensen finally did manage to fall asleep at around 12:30. It wasn't for very long though and Jensen groaned and he pulled his pillow over his head when he saw the clock on his nightstand reading 4:57. He was exhausted but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep so he climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchen. 

~*~ 

Jensen Ackles had three luxuries in life, his car, his tv, and his coffee machine. He had saved up for months to buy his coffee machine and it was well worth the investment brewing delicious hot coffee every time without fail. He set up the machine and hit start. He leaned on the counter watching Jared as the coffee started brewing. Jared looked uncomfortable curled up to a ridiculous extent because of how tall the man was, his hand was wrapped up in a bandage, and his body covered with a large blanket that Jensen had unearthed from his linen closet. He looked surprisingly at peace sleeping and Jensen couldn't help but smile. Then the coffee machine pinged to announce that it was finished.  

The moment was broken and Jared shot up, startled awake by the loud noise. He looked around frantic. His hand was wrapped and his heart was gone. Where was his heart? He looked around and he saw the man who found him on the side of the road. Did he take his heart? What was going on? 

"Where is it?" Jared asked. Jensen looked at him slightly puzzled until he realized. He went over to Jared and helped him off the couch. He was still tired and weak, Jensen could tell.  

"It's right here on the table." He showed Jared the pieces of his heart still crusted with dried blood, resting on a paper towel on the dining room table, every piece. Jared bent to start gathering up the pieces. 

"Thank you for taking me in. I appreciate it." Jared said. The words were coming out on auto-pilot. He was scared. He wanted to gather up his heart and go, and besides why would this man want to take him in anyway? It made no sense. "I'll just leave now, get out of your way." Jared said. 

"Jared stop." Jensen said. Jared was trying to leave when he was in no shape to. It would be dangerous and Jensen would never live with himself if he let Jared leave in such a condition. Jared stopped gathering up his heart immediately, remaining still and silent. What did he do wrong? He thought. Was Jensen going to hurt him? Then again it was nothing less than what he deserved but he wished that there wasn't a façade that it would just happen. He waited, but nothing happened. Then Jensen spoke again. 

"Can you put your heart down for me Jared? It's not in very good shape right now I don't want you to make it worse." Jared listened and put his heart down on the table again. If he listened perhaps Jensen wouldn't hurt him. 

"Good very good." Jensen said. "Now you're not in my way Jared, I invited you here after all. I made coffee, you look like you could use some, and I promise, it's very good so what do you say?" Jensen asked. Jared couldn't say no. 

"Okay." He replied and Jensen led him to the kitchen where a steaming hot cup of coffee was waiting. Jensen gave it to Jared and set the machine up to brew another one for him. Jared drank his coffee slowly, Jensen was right it was very good. He felt a little better even though the stabbing pain was still there he could push it aside now, enough to be able to focus more on reality that was. That was most likely because Jensen had touched his heart. That's what he still did not understand, why would a stranger take him in? It was obvious what he was, an outcast, shunned, unloved, and unwanted. His broken heart easily showed that. Once he finished his coffee he held on to the cup, it was warm and he didn't want to let it go just yet. 

~*~ 

Jensen was blatantly staring at Jared but he didn't notice because his eyes were downcast. It was during this whole exchange when Jensen realized this was no accident. If it was he wouldn't have been lying on the side of the road. He would have been in a facility or home with family to care for him. This was a brutal, malicious, deliberate, breaking of Jared's heart. How could anyone be so cruel? The chances of someone living through that experience was 50% at best and the pain was excruciating. Whoever had done this to Jared was evil in the worst way. He had to be careful, Jared was probably so scared now, afraid of Jensen hurting him even more. 

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I've called my friend Misha who's a professional heart restorer to see to fixing your heart so that maybe you can get better. Do you think you would at least stay til then? I will be worried sick if you don't." Jensen said. Jared still looked downcast but he could see a guilty and sad expression forming on his face instead of the blankness. 

"Okay." Jared said again and Jensen was relieved. He just didn't want to send Jared out there and have him most likely die. He wouldn't be able to have that on his conscience. It was not at all because he was worried and was starting to care for the large man. 

"Good he should be here in a few hours. Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat." Jensen said. Jared shook his head. "Are you sure?" Jensen asked. "You look like you're hungry and you're a big guy, I mean seriously how much milk did your mother make you drink as a kid?" Jared actually chuckled a bit at that and Jensen smiled wide. Progress had already been made, maybe there was hope for Jared after all. 

~*~ 

It took some time but Jensen finally managed to convince Jared to have some food and he sat at the dining table staring into his cup of coffee as Jensen cooked them both omelets. Jensen was trying to be cheery but it was hard when it was this early in the morning. He couldn't help but think about what most likely would happen to Jared. He wondered now if taking Jared in was a good idea. He was already getting emotionally attached to him and if he died he would be depressed for a good long while.  When he finished the omelets and placed Jared's in front of him Jensen saw a look in his eyes that made Jensen just want to wrap him up and never let him go which was strange considering that he barely knew the guy and he wasn't the touchy feely sort. He sat down across from him and started eating his omelet. He looked up and saw that Jared was just picking at his food. 

"Hey my food isn't that bad is it?" Jensen asked jokingly. Jared shook his head but continued to pick at it. Jensen knew that this was one of the symptoms of Broken Heart Syndrome, loss of appetite, and combined with very little talking, and extreme fatigue, Jensen knew that Jared wasn't doing so well. He hoped that Misha would be able to fix that or at least jump start the process. 

A few hours later Jared and Jensen were sitting in front of the TV watching Saturday morning cartoons. Well Jared was wrapped up in his blanket, just blankly staring, and Jensen was sitting next to him trying not to fidget and show Jared just how worried he was when the doorbell rang. 

"That must be Misha." Jensen said. He got up and went to answer the door. 

"Hey Jensen." Misha greeted. 

"Hey Misha, thanks for coming so early." 

"No problem." Misha said. "Let's see what I have to work with." Jensen stepped aside and let Misha in. Jared was looking at them from the sofa with some interest. 

"Misha this is Jared and Jared, this is Misha. You remember I told you about him? He's going to fix your heart." Jared nodded. 

"Hey Jared." Misha said softly going closer to the sofa. "I promise to try my best to fix your heart but it's going to hurt and I'm sorry." Jared nodded.  

"It's okay." He was used to the pain and besides what could possibly hurt more than this? 

"Alright then." Misha said. "Jensen do you have a place I can set up?" Misha asked. 

"Yeah over here." Jensen said directing Misha to the dining table. "I cleared it off for you." Misha nodded. 

"Good thank you." He saw the paper towel that the heart was resting on. There were many pieces and Misha knew that this would take awhile but he could already see how far gone Jared was and he knew he needed to help him.  "What's Jared's last name?" Misha asked Jensen. "So I can put it in my records." After he had finished fixing the heart he had to take it to his office to use his machine to scan it for cracks. The only way he would be allowed to was if he entered Jared into the system. 

"Um..uh.." Jensen stuttered. He didn't know Jared's last name. He had never asked. 

"Padalecki." Jared said. "Jared Padalecki." Misha turned to look at him. 

"Thank you Jared." He said and gave Jensen a stern look. Obviously they didn't know each other as well as Jensen claimed.  

~*~ 

Once he finished setting up his equipment he excused himself and went down the hall towards Jensen's room, gesturing for Jensen to follow when Jared could no longer see him. Jensen did after a minute. "What are you doing?" Misha whispered. 

"What are you talking about?" Jensen whispered back. 

"You don't know this guy." Misha said. Jensen started to protest but Misha interrupted. "I know you Jensen, don't lie to me." Jensen sighed resignedly. 

"Fine I don't know him, but he needs help Misha! I found him lying in a ditch! What was I supposed to do leave him there to die?" 

"No! You take him to a hospital." 

"Misha...You know what happened last time. I don't trust those people, not with broken hearts." 

"I know Jensen but look, I'm just worried okay. You were a mess after your Mom died and I can see you're getting attached to Jared. I just don't want you getting hurt again that's all. I worry about you all alone in this house. When was the last time someone touched your heart?" Misha asked. 

"Um..." Jensen started, hesitantly. He honestly didn't know. 

"That's what I thought." Misha said. "Go get your heart." 

"But-" 

"Don't argue with me, you need it." Misha said. Jensen sighed. 

"Fine." He went into his room and emerged with his heart. It was a bright green, not the hazel color the shards of Jared's were. He held it carefully and gave it over to Misha reluctantly. Misha held it gently and stroked it while thinking about all the good memories he had with Jensen over the years they had been friends and how much he cared about him. Jensen felt all these feelings surge through him and sighed in contentment. He hadn't realized how much he had needed that until now. 

"There you go." Misha said handing Jensen his heart back. "Feel better?"  

"Yeah, thanks." Jensen said. "Now go help Jared." Misha nodded and went back to the living room to start his work. 

~*~ 

Jared saw Misha come back and watches him set up his tools. He feels the slight twinges as the pieces of his heart are moved onto the fusing machine to be pieced back together. He is too tired to go and really try and see. He watched Misha from his perch on the couch. Then Jensen came back and Jared could see him standing behind Misha watching. Jared watched Jensen, tall, strong, kind Jensen. He took him in when he didn't have to. He was here, cared for, instead of a hospital, or dead. He didn't deserve all this. Jensen didn't even know him.  He felt another twinge, stronger now, more painful, so he decided he needed to see what was going on. He got up and started to head towards Misha and Jensen. Jensen noticed after a minute and rushed over to help Jared. Jared was grateful for the support for he didn't feel very steady on his feet. 

They were standing behind Misha and Misha could feel the eyes on him. He used the tweezers to place the shards of Jared's heart on the fusing tray, pushing them together, using the tray to hold them in place. Jared let out a whimper of pain. Misha was startled and dropped the tweezers. Luckily he wasn't holding a shard at the moment. Misha turned around to glare at Jared and Jensen. 

"I can't concentrate with you two breathing down my necks!" Misha exclaimed. Jared and Jensen looked appropriately cowed. 

"Sorry Misha." Jensen said. "We'll go to the couch and get out of your way." 

"No, no." Misha said. "Go to your room. I need to be alone to concentrate." He didn't want to say that he wouldn't be able to continue if he saw Jared's pain. Jensen nodded. 

"Of course. Come on Jared." He supported Jared as they made the trek to Jensen's room. Jared sat down on the bed with a huff, tired, and shaky. 

"He kicked us out." Jared said. 

"Yeah he did." Jensen replied sitting next to him. "He's good though. He does good work." Jensen said. "He'll get you on your feet in no time." 

"It hurts." Jared said, his hand massaging the right side of his chest where his cardiac muscle was. 

"I can imagine." Jensen said. "I hope it won't hurt too bad. You've already been through enough pain." 

"Yeah." Jared replied. He was looking down at his hands, his shoulders slumped. Jensen could see Jared's pain in his body language, he looked defeated. 

"Jared, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what happened to you?" Jensen asked. 

"I-" Jared started. He wasn't sure how to begin or what to say but Jensen had taken him in out of the goodness of his heart and he deserved to know. 

"I was kicked out by my boyfriend. H-he threw my heart away. I-I-" Jared stopped speaking burying his face in his hands. He was getting too worked up. Too emotional, how was he even feeling all of this? Jared wondered. But then he realized. Of course he would feel it. It was pain. 

"Hey, hey." Jensen said, wrapping an arm around Jared trying to comfort him. "It's okay. Misha is going to fix you and everything is going to be alright. You won't ever have to see him again and you can find someone who is worthy of your heart." Then Jared screamed and doubled over. "Jared!" Jensen exclaimed. "Jared! Are you alright?" 

"H-h-hurts..." Jared moaned out in pain. He laid out on the bed curling up into a very tight fetal position. Jensen watched helpless. He knew that it was Misha doing this to Jared but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Misha was making this as painless as he could. They couldn't even sedate him because he would still feel the pain and it would be worse. At least while awake Jared knew it would end. Jensen laid down next Jared and pulled him close trying to comfort him as much as he could. 

Misha tried his best to tune out the sudden screams and groans he could hear coming from Jensen's room. He knew that he was hurting Jared but it was unavoidable. The pain of a shattering heart nothing compared to the pain of having it put together again, so he had been told. It was hard working in this environment. Usually he was separate from his clients whom were kept in a soundproof room so Misha and the other heart restorers didn't have their screams to distract them. He hadn't thought to bring his noise cancelling headphones. 

It took hours but eventually he had finished. The screams had quieted long before then so Misha could only assume that Jared had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure that would help any but he understood why. Being in so much pain was exhausting. He packed up his tools and picked up his heart with his gloved hand, touching it barehanded this early in the fusing of the pieces could hurt Jared more, and headed towards Jensen's room. When he opened the door he smiled at the sight. Jared and Jensen were both fast asleep, Jensen wrapped around Jared, protecting him. 

~*~ 

Jensen's eyes fluttered open slowly. Light was streaming in through the windows and that's what had woken him. He felt warm and comfortable and was about to move even closer to the warmth when he realized what had happened. Jared was in bed with him. Jared had been in so much pain, but so far he seemed to be okay. He wasn't shaking, which was a start. Jensen slowly slid out from behind Jared and out of the bed. He saw the clock on the nightstand. It was already noon. He had slept for at least two hours. Jared seemed to be physically okay, although definitely in need of rest judging by the bags under his eyes and the tear tracks that had dried on his face. Jensen tip toed out of the room and found Misha in the living room watching his TV on low volume. 

"Oh hey there you are. Finally awake sleepyhead." Misha said in greeting. Jensen laughed softly. 

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night." Jensen said. 

"I can imagine." Misha replied. "I was starving so I took some food from your fridge I hope you don't mind." Jensen smiled and shook his head. 

"Misha, how many times do I have to say it. You can help yourself to what's in the fridge, no need to ask me." Jensen said. Misha smiled. 

"Thanks Jensen." Misha said. 

"Besides it's the least you deserve after you helped Jared. By the way, how is his heart?" Jensen asked. Misha smiled big. 

"His heart is very good. It's some of my best work. It wasn't resisting me, which is good. It's probably because of the way you cared for him Jensen. He cares about you, although at the time he didn't have the capacity to feel that." Misha led Jensen to the dining room table where Jared's heart was resting on a paper towel. His heart gleamed brightly, Jensen almost couldn't believe this was the same heart that Jensen had pulled shards of out of Jared's hand. It was...beautiful. A hazel hue with flecks of green throughout, just like Jared's eyes. 

"This is perfect Misha. You have a gift." Then they heard a noise behind them and turned around. Jared was there. He had gotten to the living room on his own! 

"Morning." Jared said.  

"Oh, well, um, morning." Jensen said. He was flustered. Jared looked...good. He had color back in his cheeks, he looked more alive than before. 

"Do you want some food?" Jensen said. "I'm sure you're hungry." 

"If it's not too much to ask." Jared said ducking his head slightly. 

"No, no." Jensen said. "You're my guest." 

"Okay then...an sandwhich would be good." 

"Okay." Jensen said, and quickly retreated into the kitchen. Misha looked at Jared curiously when he saw him blush. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. Jared looked startled. 

"Oh, what? Yes, yes thank you." He replied. 

"You're welcome." Misha said. "Glad I could help. You and Jensen are going to need to come by my office later on though, so I can make the final adjustments to your heart."  

"Oh you don't have to." Jared said, looking down. "You've already done so much. I don't even know how I'm going to repay y-" 

"Stop." Misha said. "I did it because I am a decent human being. You don't need to pay me and I insist you come to the office. I won't be able to sleep if I don't finish this job right." Jared sighed. 

"Alright, but are you sure?" Jared asked. "I can find some way to repay y-" 

"No Jared, and that's final. Jensen will agree with me." Jared's eyes widened at that.  

"Jensen too - oh god." Jared said. He didn't have any money or possessions of any kind except the clothes he had on his back. Everything he had was on the steps in front of his house, wait not his house anymore, that is if it wasn't in the garbage already. How was he going to repay Jensen for his kindness and hospitality? He saved his life! Misha then grabbed his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey relax, Jensen doesn't want payment. He was just genuinely worried about you. He was really scared, he spend hours taking the shards out of your hand." Misha said. Jared looked at him confused. 

"But he doesn't know me...why would he do that?" Jared asked. Misha smiled sadly. 

"Maybe you should ask." He said. 

~*~ 

"Food's ready!" Jensen called from the kitchen startling Jared and Misha from their conversation. They head into the kitchen and Jared saw two monster sandwiches. 

"I wasn't sure what kind of condiments you liked so I didn't put anything on it." Jensen said while handing Jared his sandwich. 

"T-That's fine." Jared said. He took a bite out of the sandwich and his eyes widened when he felt just how hungry he was. He devoured it very quickly, single mindedly focused on the sandwich. He didn't even notice Jensen and Misha watching Jared with smiles on their faces. He looked so much better now and he was eating! Not picking at his food like just a few hours ago. Eventually though they had to stop Jared before he got sick. 

"Whoa Jared, slow down there." Jensen said. Jared looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and Jensen laughed. "I just don't want you to get sick." Jensen said. Jared nodded, that made sense, as much as he wanted to keep eating he'd rather not spend time kneeling next to the porcelain god. He put the sandwich down and that's when he noticed the heart sitting on the table. His heart. It looked healthy, more vibrant than it had been in awhile. He reached out to hold it when Misha stopped him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Misha said. Jared looked at him confused. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Your heart is very sensitive right now and touching it with bare hands might cause you pain." Jared looked down sadly pulling away. 

"Oh alright." He supposed that made sense. He didn't want to feel anymore pain after all. 

"Hey don't look so down. Here-" Misha pulled out gloves. "-use these, then you should be able to touch it with no problems." Jared smiled brightly. 

"Thank you." He said and accepted the gloves from Misha. He pulled them on and then gently picked up his heart, smiling softly the whole time, staring at it in awe. 

"It's been so long since I've touched it. It almost feels like a dream." Jared said. Jensen nodded in agreement. 

"I know, even a few days without touching my heart feels like an eternity, it must feel even worse for you." Jensen said. Jared nodded. 

"Yes, the past few weeks without touches have been...hard, to say the least. I can feel the touch now, though because of the gloves it is muted somewhat. I suppose that's for the best." Jared said. He didn't notice Jensen's look of horror at how long Jared's heart had not been touched. Misha, trained by now not to react to such comments drew Jared's attention away from Jensen. 

"I can only imagine Jared." Misha said. Despite Jensen telling him nothing, Misha knew that Jared had been neglected by his significant other, he had no one to help him, he would have been in a hospital if this was an accident. "Did your partner have your heart for long?" Misha asked. Jared shook his head. 

"Only for a few months. He said he wanted it so that I can prove that I really loved him." Jared sighed. "Obviously that wasn't enough." Jared said. He really loved Alex, and now that he could feel it, he was very hurt and felt betrayed by what happened. Jared knew that his emotions had been badly affected by the lack of touch but he didn't realize just how much he had been missing out on because of Alex. 

Meanwhile, Jensen was processing everything Jared had said both now and earlier when he told him how his heart was broken. All this information could only mean one thing, Jared's boyfriend, Alex was emotionally abusive and neglectful towards Jared, perhaps more. Deliberately breaking someone's heart is a serious crime as there is a 70% chance that even with the proper care the victim will die. Alex needed to be brought to justice for what he did to Jared who was just trying to love him. 

~*~ 

After a few minutes of the silence Jensen gave Misha a look and he stepped in. 

"I highly doubt it Jared, you deserved better than him. Clearly he didn't see how amazing you are. Anyway, that's all over now and we're going to keep on fixing the damage he did." Misha said and laid a hand on Jared's shoulder. Jensen couldn't help but smile at how kind and amazing Misha was with Jared, how Jared's face brightened a bit at those words even though he shook his head. Jensen then drew attention to himself.  

"Jared, how about you go shower so we can head over to Misha's office so he can finish fixing up your heart." Jensen said. Jared nodded. 

"Okay." He replied. He placed his heart down very gently and reluctantly stood up. He looked around confused. "Um, where's the-" 

"Oh sorry." Jensen cut in. "This way." He led Jared past the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Here you are." He said. He opened the linen closet and pulled out one of his extra large beach towels, a size that Jared will actually be able to use. He handed it to him. "There you go. Feel free to use whatever you need." He said gesturing to the bottles that were in the shower. "I'll just go get you some clothes, I hope they'll fit you well enough." Jensen laughed a bit. "You are a bit taller than me." Jensen said. Jared laughed and Jensen wasn't sure if he successfully hid his startled expression. 

"Just a bit." Jared said sarcastically. Jensen smiled. 

"Just a bit." He replied. He started to leave the bathroom but glanced back to ask if Jared wanted new underwear as well but then he saw him shirtless bent over the tub to turn on the shower. Jensen's eyes widened and left immediately, flustered. He started to dig through his closet and he heard the shower coming on. 

"Ah!" He heard Jared shout. Jensen sniggered. 

"Sorry!" He apologized. "Forgot to tell you the water runs hot at first!" He heard Jared's laugh and couldn't help but blush, thankfully Jared couldn't see him. He was looking at those jeans he got last Christmas debating whether or not they would fit Jared when he realized just how good Jared looked when he smiled, when he wasn't sick, and especially when he was shirtless. He shook his head in frustration trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. Jared was his guest. He had been in an abusive relationship. What was he thinking? He heard the shower click off and Jared call out. 

"Jensen? Did you find clothes?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Jensen replied. He grabbed the jeans and the oversized sweatshirt and went back to the bathroom. "Is it okay for me to come in?" He asked. 

"Yeah sure." Jared said. He walked inside only to be floored by the sight of Jared standing there, wet and dripping, wrapped only in the towel he gave him. 

"Oh well um, I - here." He put the clothes on the toilet seat and exited quickly Jared looking at him confused.  

~*~ 

Jensen went to the kitchen where Misha was thoroughly enjoying the monster sandwich that Jensen had left behind.  Jensen glared at him. Misha's eyes widened. 

"Sorry." He said after swallowing giving Jensen a sheepish look. "I thought you didn't want it." Jensen sighed. "You can have it." He said. He was a bit too nervous to eat anyway. Misha looked at him curiously. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Just-well-um.." Jensen took awhile to spit out the words. "Is it weird that I find Jared attractive? I mean he's my guest and after everything he's gone through I shouldn't be looking at him that way and - hey why are you laughing!" Jensen exclaimed. Misha was sniggering quietly. "This is a serious concern!" Misha shook his head fondly. 

"It's just that- Jensen, a blind man could see the way he looks at you, and how attractive he is." Misha added with a leer. 

"Misha stop." Jensen said. 

"Alright, alright, but in all seriousness. No it's not a bad thing you find him attractive just don't force him into anything then you should be alright." Misha said. Jensen smiled. 

"Thanks." He said. "It's just so sudden.." 

"I understand." Misha replied. Then Jared emerged, his clothes looked a bit snug but fit well enough. 

"Hey." Jared said. "Do you have any socks?" He asked. Jensen nodded. 

"Yeah sorry I forgot to take some out." He headed to the bedroom and Jared followed. Jensen pulled out some new crew socks from a pack he had yet to open until now and tossed a pair to Jared. 

"Thanks." He said happily. 

"Not a problem." Jensen replied. "Your shoes are in the living room, and I put a new toothbrush in the bathroom, yours is the blue one. As soon as your ready we're going to head out to Misha's office." Jared nodded. 

"Okay, thanks for everything Jensen." Jared said. Jensen smiled. 

"You're welcome Jared, it's no trouble." Jensen said. Jared shook his head. 

"No really Jensen, you don't have to do this and I-" Jared looked down embarrassed. "I'd be dead without you and I really appreciate-" 

"Oh Jared, I was just doing the right thing, you don't need to thank me." Jensen said. "And beside my job isn't done yet. So hurry up and get ready." He said and left with a smile on his face not giving Jared the chance to say another word. 

~*~ 

Jared watched as Jensen left the room feeling content, and cared for. He still couldn't understand why Jensen would do this for him but he was grateful. He relished the ability to even feel those emotions, like happiness and gratitude. Something other than pain. He felt clean and comfortable and better than he had in days and the person to thank for all of this was Jensen. And yet, he didn't want anything from him. That just wasn't right. He had to repay him somehow. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he finished wet his hands and ran his fingers through his hair to try to tame it to some extent. 

He put on the socks and then went to the living room to put on his shoes. Misha was in the kitchen eating a sandwich and Jensen was just standing there next to him. He put his shoes on and headed over to them. Jared looked at the sandwich Misha was eating and back to Jensen. 

"Did he take your sandwich?" Jared asked. Misha chuckled around his sandwich and Jensen sighed. 

"Yes." He said bluntly. Jared laughed. 

"Well I'm ready to go but we can wait until you make yourself some food-" 

"No it's alright." Jensen said. "I'm not really hungry." Jared nodded. 

"Okay." He said. Misha took the last bite of his sandwich and then stood up. 

"Alright I'm ready." Jensen glared at Misha again. 

"You stole my sandwich. At least clean up." Jensen said. Misha laughed and then cleaned up. Once he finished he packed up Jared's heart gently and went to his car.  

The drive to Misha's office only took 20 minutes. When they got there Misha entered Jared's information into the system and then put Jared's heart into the machine. This machine looks through the heart determining if there are any missing parts that are too small for the naked eye to see. Jared and Jensen sat together on the couch in the waiting room. Jensen was eagerly awaiting the results from Misha's machine. Jared however was very nervous. After his heart was fixed then what? Where would he go? He had no where to go, his family had disowned him, his boyfriend had done this to him. His job didn't pay well enough for him to live on his own, that's why he had moved in with Alex so quickly when his parents kicked him out rather than get his own place. Jensen sensed Jared's discomfort. 

"Hey are you alright?" Jensen asked. "Is Misha hurting you?" Jared shook his head. He didn't feel anything from his heart yet. Jensen was being so sweet and concerned about him, a stranger. 

"I was just thinking. Sorry if I bothered you." Jared replied. Jensen's eyes widened. 

"No, no not at all." Jensen replied. "What were you thinking about?" He asked and Jared could see the open honest sincerity in his eyes. 

"Oh-well um, I was just wondering, what next?" Jared said. Jensen looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Well, you've been very kind and all." Jared looked down embarrassed. "-but once Misha finishes up I know I'll have to leave, so I'm just trying to figure out where I can go." 

"Oh." Jensen said. "Well, do you have any family or...?" Jensen trailed off. 

"My parents, but they disowned me a long time ago, I haven't spoken to them since then." Jared said. 

"Oh that's rough-" Jensen started, but just then the door opened and Misha came out. 

"Come in guys, I can show you the results." They followed him inside and he placed the pictures on a lit up table. "There now you can see the cracks, very minimal but it is enough to widen over time and do some serious damage." 

"Will you be able to fix it?" Jared asked hesitantly. 

"Yes, but it will take a few hours as the procedure needed to do this is very difficult. It shouldn't hurt too much but we will have to put you in the patient room." He gave Jared and Jensen a grimace. "I'm sorry it's protocol." He said. 

"It's fine." Jared replied. 

"Alright then if you could follow me." He led Jared and Jensen to the patient room. "Would you like to be alone...?" Misha asked Jared. 

"No, no it's fine. I-I would like Jensen to stay." Jared replied softly. Jensen smiled softly at Jared. Misha gave Jensen a knowing look and Jensen's rolled his eyes. Thankfully Jared couldn't see.  

"Okay good. I'll be back for you both when I finish." Misha says and leaves, closing the door behind him.  

~*~ 

The room itself is sparse an uncomfortable looking bed in the corner a few chairs, a table, nothing special. But the important part about this room was what you couldn't see. It was soundproof which as disturbing as it sounded, mean that the patient could scream without it distracting the workers. Scientists were working on an anesthetic for heart ache, but nothing has been made yet. 

"Um, thanks for letting me stay." Jensen said awkwardly, breaking the silence. He sat down on one of the chairs. 

"It's okay." Jared said. He sat next to Jensen. "Besides, its for my own benefit. You helped a lot before." Jensen chuckled nervously. 

"I tried my best." He replied. 

"You didn't have to." Jared said looking down. Then he flinched. "Ow." Jensen grabbed his arm. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried. 

"Yeah." Jared replied. "I think Misha just started." Jensen nodded. 

"You know Jared, I know I don't have to be there for you. I-I want to." Jared looked at Jensen surprised. 

"Thank you...I-I really-" Jared doubled over with a gasp. 

"Jared!" Jensen exclaimed. His hands hover over Jared unsure what to do. He felt helpless and useless. Jared is curled up in a tight ball and all Jensen can do to help is rub Jared's back which is nothing. When the pain finally abated for a little while Jensen led Jared over to the bed to lay down. Jared looked up at Jensen with awe in his expression. 

"Thank you." He said in a low tone. "I'm so glad you're here. I would have hated to - ah!" He screamed again and curled up, eyes scrunched shut, muscles tense, pain racing through him and Jensen could only watch, helpless to stop it, when all he wanted to do was to take away his pain. 

~*~ 

An hour and a half later Misha opened the door to their room. Jared was passed out on the bed and Jensen had been stroking his hair. He jerked back startled when Misha opened the door. 

"Misha!" He exclaimed softly so as not to wake Jared. 

"Sorry Jensen." Misha said. "I've finished, do you want to wake him up?" He asked. Jensen nodded. 

"Yeah." Jensen replied. He gently shook Jared's shoulder, trying to wake him gently. After a minute his eyes fluttered open. 

"Jen- what?" Jared mumbled, waking up. 

"Hey Jared. Misha finished. Your heart's all good." Jensen said with a smile. Jared smiled back. 

"That's good." He sat up slowly and looked at Misha, waiting politely at the door. "Can I see it?" He asked. Misha nodded. 

"Yes, as soon as you can come out." Misha said. Jared shot out of bed and walked a couple of steps before he collapsed, Jensen rushing over and catching him before he hit the floor. 

"Whoa, there. You went a little too fast." Jensen said while helping him to a nearby chair. 

"Sorry Jen-." Jared said, sagging into the chair. "Is calling you Jen okay?" Jared asked. Jensen looked at him wide eyed. Jared took his silence for rejection. "Oh, it's alright. You don't have to agree." Jared said looking down. 

"Oh no it's alright. I was just surprised." Jensen said. "I've always hated that nickname...but somehow when you say it...it isn't so bad." He couldn't suppress a blush and Misha shook his head looking at the two. After a few minutes Jensen helped Jared up and he slowly walked out of the room, Jensen supporting him, making sure he didn't fall again. 

Once Jared was seated in a chair Misha brought him his heart which was safely wrapped and in a carrying box. Jensen was almost blinded by how bright Jared's smile was when he opened it. 

"Misha..." Jared said slowly looking at his heart in awe. "It's beautiful." It was perfect, shiny, and polished, and if it wasn't for the size one could say it was a baby's heart for how bright it was. Of course there was a big crack that would be there forever, but Misha had even made that beautiful by sealing the two pieces together with gold. "Thank you so much." Jared said, looking at Misha tears forming in his eyes. He didn't let them fall however, this was a new chapter in his life. Something to look forward to with happiness, not sorrow. 

"It was no trouble." Misha said, smiling softly at Jared. Jensen, who was standing behind Jared was beaming at him, although he didn't realize this, and Jared didn't see. Jensen put his hand on Jared's shoulder in support. 

"Let's go home." 

~*~ 

Misha dropped them off at home after they got dinner. Jensen helped Jared inside, Jared still clutching the carrying box containing his heart. Jensen understood why he didn't want to let it go. Jensen sat Jared down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet wrapping it around him. Jared looked at Jensen confused. 

"Don't give me that look." Jensen said. "You are sick, you get a blanket, some hot chocolate and some rest." Jared smiled. 

"It's not really necessary but thank you Jen." He said. Jensen couldn't help but smile. 

"You're welcome." He replied. "Now I'll be right back." Jensen said. He switched on the TV. "Here make yourself at home." Jensen went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate. Jared wasn't really watching the TV, he was trying to decide how to bring up the subject of money with Jensen. It wasn't right that he was staying here without giving Jensen anything in return. Jensen came back a few minutes later with the hot chocolate and he sat beside Jared on the couch. 

"Thanks." Jared said taking the hot chocolate from Jensen's hands. Jensen nodded in return and they sipped their hot chocolates in silence. It was awkward and Jared started to fidget. Jensen could feel Jared's tension. 

"What is it Jared?" Jensen asked looking at him concerned. Jared looked at him nervous. 

"Well, I would like to know if I can get a ride to the bank tomorrow?" Jared asked. "I-If that's okay?" Jensen nodded. 

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't that be okay?" He asked. 

"Well, I just need to give you some money for food and stuff and money for Misha too." Jensen shook his head. 

"No Jared, you don't need to seriously." Jensen said. Jared sighed in frustration. 

"But I want to Jen. I don't feel right just mooching off you, I don't. I'm a complete stranger, how can you even trust me? Why do you even care?" Jared exclaimed. Jensen stared at him, quiet, thinking, trying to decide what to say. 

"I care because I pulled you half dead off the street. I care because I was pulling shards of crystal out of your hand for two hours. I care because you are an amazing person who doesn't deserve to be hurt, though you don't seem to realize it. I trust you because you are asking me to question my trust in you in the first place." Jensen said. "There are you happy?" He asked. Jared looked down and smiled a bit. 

"I guess." He said. 

"Good." Jensen replied. 

"That doesn't mean I don't want to repay you. Because I do." Jared said. Jensen sighed. 

"Fine, but nothing excessive." Jensen said. "I didn't take you in so I could get money out of you." Jared smiled. 

"I know. Thank you Jen." He said. 

"You're welcome." Jensen replied. They continued to sip their hot chocolate and watch the TV in silence but it wasn't awkward anymore. If their hands were just a bit too close together, they didn't say anything. 

~*~ 

3 Months Later 

Misha picked up his phone at work and saw he had three new texts and two missed calls. All from Jensen. He opened up the texts. 'Call me.' 'Mish I gotta talk to you.' 'Come on Mish!' Misha was surprised. Jensen was never this frantic about anything. He took his break and called Jensen. 

"Oh thank god." Jensen said when he picked up the phone. 

"Jesus Jensen." Misha said. "What is it?" 

"Misha, he's leaving. He found an apartment, he's seen it, he likes it and he has enough money. He's gonna leave Misha. What am I going to do? I can't just let him go." Jensen said. 

"Jensen, stop and take a deep breath. Calm down. I'm at work right now so I really can't help you, but when I get off I'll meet you at the Starbucks across the street and we can talk." Misha said. 

"Okay. Thank Mish." Jensen said. 

"You're welcome." Misha replied. "Now I gotta go back. I'll see you later." He hung up. He knew this was going to happen eventually. Jared had been looking for an apartment for months, determined to get out of Jensen's hair when all Jensen wanted was for him to stay. But of course Jensen was too emotionally constipated to just tell him that. Meanwhile Jared remained oblivious as Jensen fell deeper in love with him. Misha sighed. These two never ceased to amaze him with their obliviousness as to how the other felt about them and their stupidity. 

Jensen sat in Starbucks two hours later coffee in front him, half empty already and his leg bouncing up and down, nervous about what he was going to tell Misha. Misha arrived a few minutes later sitting in the chair across from Jensen at the little round table. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hey." Jensen replied. "Thanks for coming." 

"No problem." Misha said. "It's about time you realize your own stupidity and finally tell Jared how you feel." 

"But that's the thing Mish- I can't." Jensen said, looking at him so sad and desperate that Misha didn't know what to do. 

"What do you mean Jensen?" Misha asked. 

"I did something, and I think he will hate me for it. But I had to do it. I had to." Jensen said. Misha was surprised, he wasn't expecting that. 

"What did you do?" He asked. 

"I broke Alex's heart." Jensen said. Misha gasped. 

"What? Really?" He asked, taken aback. Jensen looked down and nodded. 

"Yeah I just...I couldn't deal with it okay. Jared's heart is healed but he still isn't alright. He still flinches whenever I raise my voice. He still feels as if he isn't worth anything. He doesn't understand how amazing he is, all because of him." Jensen nearly growled that last word out. 

"I understand you wanted justice." Misha said. "But breaking his heart? You could have killed him!" Misha exclaimed. 

"Yeah I know. I didn't though. I've checked on him. He's alive. No one knows I did anything, except you...but if I ask Jared to stay I'm going to have to tell him and he'll hate me. He doesn't condone violence of any kind. I just-" Jensen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "I couldn't just let the bastard get away with everything he did to Jared. He didn't feel guilty. Not at all. When I went by to get his clothes he looked smug. Now he'll finally understand just how much pain he's caused Jared. I know it was wrong but I needed to do it." Jensen finished. Misha nodded. 

"I understand. I don't condone it, but I understand. The question is, will Jared understand?" Misha said. Jensen put his head in his hands. 

"I don't know..." He said softly, uncertain. "But I have to try..." He said trailing off. "I'll lose him either way. At least by telling him I have a chance right?" He asked himself. Misha replied anyway. 

"Yes, you do. Now go home and get Jared."  

~*~ 

Jensen entered the house closing the door behind him. He could hear the TV going in the living room. Jared must have gotten out of work early. His hands were shaking as he put his jacket away. This could be it, Jared would probably never speak to him again. He had managed to convince Jared that he was perfectly okay with him staying until he could get back on his feet. He had been sleeping on the air mattress that Jensen pulled from the depths of his closet. But now everything that he had grown accustomed to over these past few months would be gone. Jared's beautiful shy smiles, their movie marathons on the weekends, waking up early in the morning and drinking a cup of coffee together, driving Jared to his job before going to his own. He even would miss the little things that annoyed him about Jared, like the fact he ate up all his sweets and he always left the cap on the toothpaste open. 

He gathered up his courage and walked into the living room where Jared was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when Jensen came in. 

"Hey Jen." Jared said smiling. 

"Hey Jared." Jensen said. He sat down next to him and picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV. "Do you mind?" He asked. Jared shook his head. 

"Not at all." He said. Jensen turned it off. 

"I need-I need to tell you something." Jared looked at him concerned. 

"What is it Jen? You don't look good." Jared said. 

"Just nervous Jared, don't worry about it." Jensen said. He was fidgeting now. He didn't know what to say. 

"Jen?" Jared questioned confused. 

"Sorry Jared, just...give me a minute this is really hard. Dammit I have no idea how to say this!" Jensen exclaimed frustrated. 

"Come on Jen." Jared said encouragingly. "You know you can tell me whatever." 

"Not this." Jensen said. "You're gonna hate me." Jared looked at him shocked, eyes wide. 

"No, no way Jen. There's no way I could hate you. Not after everything that you've done for me." Jared said. 

"I don't think so but okay, but first, can you hear me out first before you say anything?" Jensen asked. 

"Of course Jen." Jared said. "Now go on, I want to know what's got you so worked up." 

"I-I broke Alex's heart." Jensen said softly, eyes downcast. Jared looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry Jared, I just couldn't deal with him having hurt you and being perfectly okay with it and not feeling a shred of remorse whatsoever. He hurt you in ways that you are only just beginning to heal from. He deserves much worse than what he got." Jared was in shock. 

"Y-you did that for me?" He asked. 

"Yeah of course. He hurt you Jared." Jensen said looking at Jared with undisguised love. Jared could see it and leaned back a little shocked and confused. What was happening? 

"But you could have been sent to jail! I'm not worth that-" Jensen interrupted him. 

"Stop that right now. You are worth so much more than you've been given. Life has dealt you a shitty hand. I'm just trying to help." Jensen said and Jared smiled meekly again. 

"But really Jensen-" Jared started, and then Jensen gave him a glare. "Sorry I'll shut up." 

"I just hate hearing you talk that way about yourself, especially when it isn't true, which is always." Jared smiled. 

"Thanks Jen." 

"But really Jared, you don't hate me?" Jared shook his head. 

"No Jensen. I don't like it and God knows I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone but...I understand, I probably would have done the same for you." Jared confessed with a blush on his cheeks. Jensen looked at Jared hope starting to blossom in his chest, just maybe he felt the same way about him? 

"Well um...I have something else to tell you." Jensen said. 

"You didn't do any other illegal acts I have to worry about right?" Jared asked smiling. "The FBI isn't gonna come knocking at our door?" Jensen laughed. 

"No, god no." He replied. "It's-It's the other reason I broke Alex's heart. I-" Jensen clammed up. He couldn't say it. 

"I- what Jensen?" Jared asked looking at him curiously. 

"I-I'll be right back!" Jensen exclaimed.  

~*~ 

Jensen got up and hurried into the bedroom closing the door behind him. His heart was pounding furiously. He knew he had to go back out there but there was something he had to get first. He opened the door of his closet and took out his heart box. He knew this was it. He had finally found the person with which he could trust his heart. He gently took the heart out of the box and slipped it into his pocket. He then took a deep breath and headed back out to the living room where Jared was waiting for him. He sat down on the couch next to him again. It was now or never. 

"Jared, these past few months with you have been so amazing that I don't even know where to start. I've always been a lonely guy but you are just so full of life that nobody else even matters. Alex hurt you Jared and took away that vibrancy that I didn't even knew existed until weeks after we met. I broke his heart, because...I love you Jared and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt that way." Jensen tugged his heart out of his pocket and held it out to Jared. "Now I understand if you don't want this, or me, but I'm offering it to you. I love you Jared Padalecki,  I don't want you to move out and I want to be in a relationship with you. To prove that I am serious about this I offer you my heart." Jared looked at him in utter disbelief.  

"You're giving me your heart?" Jared asked, making sure he heard what Jensen said correctly. 

"Yes Jared." Jensen replied. "If you'll have me." Jared looked at Jensen with so much love in his eyes that he was almost blown away. 

"Yes." Jared said so softly that Jensen almost didn't catch it. "Yes of course I'll have you Jensen." He accepted Jensen's heart, the weight of it feeling just right in his hands, but he set it aside for now in favor of capturing Jensen's lips with his own for the first time. 

**The End**


End file.
